Twins
by HikaruAndKaoruAsFredAndGeorge
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru goes to Howarts and meet the twin Fred and George. Both Identical Twins Both Prankers Trouble
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru's POV

I looked over to my twin brother Kaoru, it came, it finally came. The letter that we had been waiting for ever since our eleventh birthday. The letter in question was from the world famous school, Hogwarts. The Hogwarts letter read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL ****_of_**** WITCHCRAFT ****_and_**** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_**

**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**Dear Mr. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on****1 September****. We await your owl by no later than****31 July****.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL ****_of _****WITCHCRAFT ****_and_**** WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**Third-year students will require:**

1\. **Three sets of plain work robes****(black)**

**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3\. One pair of protective gloves (****dragon****hide or similar)**

**4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**_The Standard Book of Spells_****_(Grade 3) _****by****Miranda Goshawk**

**Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)**

**Intermediate Transfiguration by ****Emeric Switch**

_**The Monster Book of Monsters**_**(if attending ****Care of Magical Creatures****)**

_**Numerology and Grammatica**_**(if attending ****Arithmancy****)**

_**Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles **_**by ****Wilhelm Wigworthy**** (if attending ****Muggle Studies****)**

_**Spellman's Syllabary**_**(if attending ****Study of Ancient Runes****)**

_**The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger**_

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 ****wand**

**1 ****cauldron****(pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 ****telescope**

**1 set of ****brass scales**

**Students may also bring if they desire,** an **owl ****OR a ****cat ****OR a ****toad****.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

We had heard about Hogwarts from our parents, they had gone to Hogwarts to study magic and ended meeting each other there. Hogwarts had been our dream school but once we had turned eleven, we never got a letter and had to go to a muggle school. Now that the letter had finally turned up, we would have to join the school in the third year. The only downside to all of this would be leaving Ouran Academy, where we had all of our friends and the host club.

The host club was well The Ouran host club is where the school's most handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.

The Host Club had been a huge part of our lives, it's going to be strange not going every day. I took my brother's hand in mine entwining our fingers.

"We'll be okay, right Hikaru," Kaoru asked.

"Of course, we'll be, no one has the power to separate us" I replied before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, you're right"


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru's POV

Not long after getting our letter, our parents had taken us to get our books and equipment that we need for the year. It was quite strange going to Diagon alley to buy are need things, we had been there in the past but that was mainly when our parents needed to get something, this was the first time we need to get something. After our supplies had been bought, Hikaru and I had packed everything we need for Hogwarts, for the first time we wanted to be prepared since we won't be returning home until the Christmas holidays.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when strong arms wrapped around my waist, which I instantly knew belonged to my lover.

"You alright Kaoru" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, just thinking" I replied to my brother.

"Don't think too much you brain explode" Hikaru joked.

"I love you" I said lying my head on his shoulder.

"I love you to" Hikaru replied kissing my lips.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, hurry up" Our mother shouted.

"Kay mom" We shouted taking each other hand and heading after her. Mother was taking us to Diagon Alley, just to double check that we had everything that we need for school this term. After we were positive that we had everything that we needed, mother contacted Ouran Academy to inform them that we weren't returned after the summer holidays.

Tomorrow was going to be the last day at school which also means will have to inform the host club about the school change. It wasn't something that I was looking forward to, Renge and Kyoya are scary when pissed. In truth, Tamaki would probably sulk, Honey will just ask why, Kyoya will be pissed about losing income to the host club, Mori won't say anything and Haruhi will be supportive, but what Renge will do is a complete mystery.

~The Next Day~

I can't really tell you how I feeling about leaving Ouran, I think losing the host club would be more of an affect since it was a huge part of our daily routine and I really doubt that there a host club at Hogwarts.

~In The Host Club Music Room 3~

"Guys we need to tell you something" Hikaru said.

"You haven't knocked Kaoru up have you" Tamaki teased.

"What, no, our parents are sending us to another school, far overseas" I said

"You kidding, right" Tamaki said, his eyes widened when we both shook our heads.

"Why" Honey questioned.

"We think it might have something to do with the host club, like it's distracting us from studying" I lied.

"Are you ever going to visit" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah they can't stop us from seeing old friends we already told them that" I told them.

"Okay" Haruhi replied.

"We'll miss you" Hikaru and I said.

We then finished setting up for the host club day, once it had finished we wished everyone goodbye before heading to our last lesson. After lessons had finished we headed home. Different emotions were swirling through my body, excitement and terrified, I was excited about a new school and seeing how Hogwarts was but terrified about the students and staff there. Hikaru said that no one was going to separate us but what if something happens just like Haruhi and they invade our personal bubble, then they take Hikaru away from me. No I'm over reacting, no one will do that, right.


End file.
